borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Manufacturer Userboxes
I got bored today, and noticed there are userboxes for some of the gun manufacturers, but not all of them. Various people have made their own for their profiles, but I suspect a lot of people don't know how. I made userboxes for the rest of them. I would have given some of them a colored background behind the names, but not all of them had alpha channels. I tried to base the colors on the paint schemes commonly seen on the guns, but may have missed the mark on a few. What do you think? There are already userboxes for Atlas and Eridan. What do you think of these ones? Here they are: - ( user·talk·contribs ) 01:21, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :They look great. I had thought of doing something like this since I made a Jakobs userbox for my User Page, but I realized some (like Tediore) keep that black background. I can try and make versions without it (would that be with alpha channels?), and then a set could be made up that had background colors on the logos as well. Nevertheless, this is good. Thanks for making these, and I'm sure others will appreciate it as well. -- 01:29, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :EDIT: As far as I could tell, the only ones that kept the black background were Atlas, Hyperion, Tediore, and Dahl. Clicking on the name should take you to the images I uploaded of them with it removed. This should help if you want to change the manufacturer userboxes or something. I, for one, am going to make myself a new Tediore userbox to replace my Jakobs one. -- 02:20, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Wow, thanks, Claptrap. I may tinker with the images a bit more to get them looking a bit better, but this is a big help. - ( user·talk·contribs ) 02:59, February 17, 2010 (UTC) I think they look great. I love my atlas and jakobs weapons. Freed23 04:17, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Waffles, I am going to put the Vladof one on my page :D Krogglid '' 06:24, February 17, 2010 (UTC) I'll be fixing up some of the some of the images to get rid of the sawtooth bit today, and try to find a higher resolution S&S logo. - ( user·talk·contribs ) 13:11, February 17, 2010 (UTC) I've created official userboxes. Now, you should just be able to put directly on your user page and it will show. All brands except S&S follow the format of , where x is the manufacture's name, capitalized. The format of S&S is , due to the ampersand messing with the URL. I've added them to the Userbox gallery page. - ( user·talk·contribs ) 21:31, February 17, 2010 (UTC) By the way, here's why I design most of my userboxes with a 43px image '''height' and not width 43px height is the max that will retain the "standard" userbox dimentions -- if all the userboxes stay within that limit, they should be able to line up nicely into even rows on user pages. Multiple userboxes of varying heights can upset those nice evenly aligned rows. 23:09, February 17, 2010 (UTC) I figured out how to get most of it more or less right. I didn't really know how to do it when I set out so I just looked at the code and figured out what corresponded to what when I changed something. I like to tinker, and that is why I did this. - ( user·talk·contribs ) 04:41, February 18, 2010 (UTC)